bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Comic 12.5
Comic 12.5 is a short script of a comic between Comic 12 and 13 of the Ignition series. It was released only on Bionicle.com. Plot BIONICLE COMIC 12.5 LEWA NUVA AND TANMA SOAR DOWN THROUGH THE SKY OF KARDA NUI. 1 TANMA: Why are we running? We should turn and fight! 2 LEWA: Great deep‐thought there, Tanma. What happens if we lose? ON TANMA. 3 TANMA: We won’t lose! As long as we have right on our side, nothing can stop us. ON LEWA. 4 LEWA: I used to quick‐talk like that too. That was an infected mask and a Bohrok krana ago, though. Trust me – we need help to save the others. LEWA AND TANMA HOVER, REACTING TO A VOICE THAT SEEMS TO COME FROM ALL AROUND THEM. 5 ANTROZ (OS): Three little Toa, soaring through the blue – one choked on shadows, and then there were two. 6 TANMA: Show yourself, Makuta! 7 LEWA: They are masters of illusion. One could be standing right close‐near and we wouldn’t know it. ON LEWA. 1 ANTROZ (OS): Two little Toa, their time almost done – one met a shadow leech, and then there was one. 2 LEWA: On the other hand … they really stink as poets. ON TANMA, POINTING AHEAD OF THEM. 3 TANMA: What’s that?? WE SEE A SWIRLING VORTEX OF DARKNESS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY, COMING CLOSER AND CLOSER. 4 LEWA (OS): The Makuta are trying to make us feel at home … LEWA UNLEASHES A HUGE CYCLONE. 5 LEWA: But Toa‐heroes make lousy guests. THE CYCLONE TEARS INTO THE VORTEX, SHREDDING THE DARKNESS INTO SCRAPS. ANTROZ HOVERS IN THE AIR NEAR AN UNCONSCIOUS KOPAKA, POHATU, SOLEK AND PHOTOK. THEY ARE BOUND WITH CHAINS MADE OF SHADOW AND HANGING SUSPENDED FROM THE CEILING OF KARDA NUI. RADIAK IS MOUNTED ON ANTROZ’S BACK. 1 ANTROZ: Your friend will be here to join you soon … Toa are too noble, too brave, and too stupid not to rush right to their dooms. When he arrives, he will see that if he did defeat me, the chains I made would vanish – and all four of you would fall. 2 ANTROZ (2) Teridax says we need you alive … he never said undamaged. Perhaps Chirox and Vamprah will let you bounce once or twice before retrieving you … ON ANTROZ. 3 ANTROZ: He will try a sneak attack, of course. But his Toa power is a light breeze on Destral, his Mask of Levitation is a joke, and his weapon – annoying, true, but nothing a true Makuta cannot handle. LEWA AND TANMA SMASH INTO ANTROZ FROM BEHIND WITH ENORMOUS IMPACT. 4 LEWA: Really? How are you with good old‐fashioned socks to the jaw? ON A SHAKEN ANTROZ. 5 ANTROZ: Impossible! How did you evade Vamprah and Chirox? ON LEWA, TAKING AIM WITH HIS SKYBLASTER. 1 LEWA: I have been high‐flying a lot longer than you bat‐winged losers. Now free my friends or I light things up. ON ANTROZ AND RADIAK. 2 ANTROZ: Do you really think even a blast from that weapon can harm me? LEWA WHEELS IN MID‐AIR AND FIRES. 3 LEWA: Who said I was aiming at you? THE LIGHT BURST STRIKES POHATU, WHO IS JOLTED AWAKE. 4 POHATU: Huh? What? Where ‐‐? LEWA FIRING HIS SKYBLASTER, THIS TIME TOWARD ANTROZ, WHO IS DODGING. 1 LEWA: Three more questions than we have time for, brother! Get ready – get set – LEWA REALLY OPENS UP WITH THE SKYBLASTER, WITH TANMA GLOWING LIKE A STAR BEHIND HIM. 2 LEWA: Go!! THE CHAINS FADE AROUND THE TOA AND MATORAN AND THEY START TO FALL. 3 CAPTION: Antroz’s concentration broken by Lewa’s attack, his shadow chains disappear. POHATU, FLYING AT SUPER‐SPEED, GATHERS UP PHOTOK, SOLEK, AND KOPAKA BEFORE THEY CAN FALL FAR. 4 POHATU: Hmmmm … it never rained Matoran on Mata Nui. VAMPRAH AND CHIROX FLYING THROUGH THE AIR. 5 LEWA (OS): Pohatu! More shadow‐flyers! POHATU CARRYING KOPAKA AND SOLEK, LEWA CARRYING PHOTOK, SOAR AWAY FROM THE BATTLE. 1 POHATU: Then we fight another day … when our hands are free. 2 LEWA: Next time, Kopaka can hard‐fight, and I will take the nap! 3 POHATU (2): Let’s hope Tahu and his team are doing better than we are – or else this is going to be one of those short missions that ends with dead Toa. 4 LEWA (2): Yeah, hate those … 5 LOWER CAPTION: To be continued in BIONICLE #13, this July! Category:2008 Category:Comics Category:Ignition